


Ghost Stories

by Zburator



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zburator/pseuds/Zburator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie, Brandon and Max have just moved to Beacon Hills. Max already knew about the supernatural while Charlie loved the supernatural and Brandon was completely oblivious to it. So when they transfer to Beacon Hills High since they were expelled (Max's fault) Scott smells something... Different about Max. </p><p>This is based off the dread doctors story line in season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story and I really liked the idea of this, so Im really excited. I plain on becoming an author one day with these characters of mine, so thanks for reading! (chapter 1 of ?)

Chapter 1

 

Charlie looked at herself in her bathroom mirror, she had just gotten done putting her room together. She fixed the smudges on her glasses and brushed her light brown hair, including her bangs. Actual bands, not those emo bangs that scene kids have.

She had to share a room with Max whose family had adopted her and then 5 years later, Brandon. She was 5 when she was adopted and 10 when Brandon came. Her a Brandon were 1 year apart while her and Max were 2 months apart, Charlie being the youngest.  Now you could tell that they were adopted because Max had brown eyes, freckles and the darkest brown of hair... And she was Korean. Brandon on the other hand looked like Troye Sivan.   (Troye Sivan:

 

   )

She looked at the clock and sighed, _6:35am_ it read. _Time to get Brandon and Max up._ She thought to herself. She walked out of the bathroom and into hers and Max's room, where she saw Max climbing down from the top bunk, "new school, yay." Max said sarcastically.  "and whose fault is that?" Charlie mumbled. "How was I supposed to know that spay painting ' _spider-man sucks'_ on the lockers would get us expelled?" Max asked as she changed into a batman hoodie and jeans. "1. it's common since, 2. spider-man does not suck and 3. its really hot outside." Charlie told her while she changed into a navy blue shirt and high waisted black jeans. Max rolled her eyes and took off the hoodie putting on a black t shirt.

Charlie walked down stairs and saw Brandon ready to go, backpack over one shoulder and Charlie's over his other. Max kept hers in her room or else Brandon would have it for her.  "Thanks," she smiled and grabbed her backpack after she put her combat boots on. Brandon was wearing his typical gray shirt, jeans and converse. Max ran down stairs, shoes on and her backpack over her shoulder. They got into their moms car and Shirley Way, (their mom) drove to the school.

"Be careful! stay out of trouble and please don't do anything bad." she said all that while looking as Max. "What?" Max asked her as she drove off.

Scotts POV

Scott sat down in English when a girl came in that smelled weird. Not the bad kind of weird.. The type of weird that makes you want to smell it again.  
She was Korean and tall, probably 5'7. The teacher smiled as she came into the room. "Class.. This is Max Way, she just transferred here." she explained as Max smiled and went to sit down. The only seat left was next to Scott. He sighed but smiled, "I'm Scott." he said. "Max, but the teacher just said that," she chuckled and got out her book.  
Scott smelled the air again, she smelled almost cat like. He'd talk to her after class though.

**X time Skip X**

Scott walked out of class and walk up to Max "hey," he smiled. She smiled back "hi" Max said, she looked a bit confused. "so... Umm.. I was wondering what's your next class?" he asked, he probably seemed a bit nosey but he didn't really care. "Science. Why?" Max asked, "just wondering. You know, you're new and I'm just trying to be friends." He said honestly and smiled again. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it. After a moment she spoke, "okay. Well, that seems reasonable. But I promised to meet my sister because we have Science together." she explained as she started walking down the hall. "alright well, Ill come with you because I'm supposed to meet my girlfriend because we also have math together." he said and followed her, they got to Max's sisters locker where she was getting her books. 'hello ma- Oh! New person." she said with a smile "Charlie Way." she smiled and put out her hand for him to shake. "Scott." he said and smiled back, shaking her hand. He sniffed the air she didn't smell like Max, or even look like her even. "so... You two are sisters?" he asked, glancing back and forth between them. "Yeah, my mom adopted Charlie when she was five." Max explained while Charlie nodded.

He looked across the hall and saw Kira, he waved to her and she waved back. He pointed to her "that's my girlfriend." he said. "She's pretty." Max said, starting to warm up to him. "Yeah, I know." he chuckled.  Kira walked over and smiled at them "hi." Kira said and Charlie smiled back. "hello," Max said. "so, are we gonna go to math class? Sorry I just don't wanna be late." Charlie said.

**X time Skip X**

**Brandons pov**

Brandon walked to lunch where he got his food and looked around. He saw Charlie walk in with Max and two other people. He walked up to them and grinned "hey! I'm Brandon." he said to the guy and girl. "Scott," Scott said and smiled back. "Kira." The girl said. Charlie glanced at Brandon and then at Scott "so.. It was nice meeting you, but I think we're going to go find a table." She said nicely, even though she was getting kind of annoyed. Charlie got annoyed easily, and she wasn't the biggest fan of new people.  Even though she was nice, she was actually very... Aggravated.

"That's okay, you can sit with us." He said. Scott seemed like a nice guy, but then again Brandon had only said a few words to him. "Yeah, why not?" Max asked rhetorically. Charlie smiled at Max sarcastically and followed Scott, Kira and Max to he lunch line. Kira turned to him before she went to get food "oh, before I forget.. Our friends are over there," she said and pointed to a table "so you can go over there and sit, get to know them if you want." Kira said with a smile. "will do," he smiled back and walked over to the table. He sat down next to a gut with a _really_ jaw line and _incredible_ eyes. He looked around the table and saw a girl with short hair, brown eyes and then a girl with red hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Brandon, uh.. Kira told me to sit here?" he said, even though it was more of a question since he wanted to make sure it was the right table. "Why would Kira tell you to sit here?" the girl with the short brown hair asked. Innocent question really, but it could come off as rude. "Mailia don't be rude," the girl with red hair said. "I'm Lydia, That's Stiles and that's Malia. we have a few more people coming but they aren't here yet for some reason." she said and smiled, even though she looked aggravated.

"Okay, cool." he smiled and took a bite of his sandwich. He noticed Stiles kept looking at him suspiciously. "so.... Brandon, where you from? What's your last name?" he asked. Brandon was a bit confused but he answered. "I'm from L.A but I moved here with my sisters and my mom because my sister got us expelled and my mom had a job offer here. And my last name is Black, I want to change it but I haven't been officially adopted yet which is weird since I've been with them for since I was ten." he explained as Charlie, Max and Kira walked over. He glanced Stiles who just nodded at his answer.

Charlie and Max sat beside him and Stiles while Kira and Scott sat down next to Malia and Lydia.

They talked for a while and then Liam and Mason came, they were nice. Stiles kept asked Charlie, Max and I weird questions. Lydia tried to stop him sometimes but gave up. after lunch I headed towards math while Charlie went to AP something. Some type of math. Maybe science? who knows.

**X 1 Week Later X**

Scotts POV

Scott sighed, it was a full moon and Liam had been acting weird. he usually had control but he didn't seem like right now. His fangs were out and his eyes were glowing yellow. He roared in Scotts face. Scott couldn't risk him self losing control but he had to do something. They were in woods and he had called Kira and Stiles was on his way.

He could call Max but he doesn't completely trust her yet and he's not sure what she is. He knows she's something, just not what. Maybe when he gets to know her more he'll ask.

Scott could hear Stiles jeep, somehow he knew that they were at the Hale house.  He listened again it didn't actually sound like Stiles jeep. It sounded more like a truck. Then he remembered that Charlie had a red 1965 ford mustang fastback she inherited from her biological dad. He groaned. What the hell were they doing? They couldn't know what was going on unless.. He accidentally texted Charlie or Max... (he didn't have Brandon's phone number yet)

Charlie pulled into the grass, Max jumped out from the passengers side, eyes glowing green and a fangs out. _panther._ Scott thought. Charlie got out of the car with a baseball bat wrapped in barbwire.


	2. where the hell is Brandon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brandon has bad luck, Charlie is a nerd and Max is confused.

_X two weeks later X_

_(Third person)_

 

Max had headache, that's how confused she was. "so.. The dread doctors make teenagers into.. Supernatural creatures?" she asked, making sure she understood.

Scott nodded "yeah, it's confusing. But we could really use your help." He said.

"This town is insane." Charlie said and everyone looked at her "I love it. I've always wanted to have action in my life and here I am, helping you guys fight crime like... Uh..." she thought for a moment "It's kinda like we're the Avengers. But I like Deadpool so I'd be him." she said and grinned.

"who?" Malia asked. "Never mind, Brandon are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah.. It's just strange. This is supposed to be legends and TV stuff." Brandon said.

Lydia nodded understanding him. "that's what I thought too." she said and smiled, almost sarcastic.

"It's not so bad." Scott said.

Stiles chuckled "I mean.. Sure I was possessed, Scott has almost died a dozen times, Kira is currently fighting a dark kitsune that's inside of her and Lydia was trapped in an asylum but it's not _too_ bad." he said sarcastically.

"he's really attractive." Brandon whispered to Charlie and she shrugged. " Sure he is lover boy, sure he is." Charlie mumbled and walked into Scotts kitchen, getting something to drink.

Max looked at them "how do we beat the dread doctors? And Theo's pack?" she asked and leaned against the wall.

"I say we trap Theo's pack inside a house and burn em'." Charlie said as she walked back into the living room, mouth full of Cheetos.

Malia raised her hand "I'm with that."

Charlie grinned and pointed at her "I like her. Me and you, we're gonna be friends." she said.

"No. We're not doing that." Liam said. He didn't like Charlie. "Hayden _and_ Corey are in Theo's pack." Liam pointed out.

"I'm not a big fan of this... Hayden chick." Charlie mumbled.

Liam growled at her and Max gave Scott a nervous smile. "O-kay, well Charlie you need to shut up now." Max said to her.

"Telling me to shut up is like marriage. Works out for a minute but before you know it, It bites you in the ass." Charlie said and winked at Liam. She put some more Cheetos in her mouth and sat down on the couch.

Malia laughed and Kira glanced at Charlie smiling.

"Theo doesn't know that we know about them right?" Brandon asked.

Scott nodded "no, he doesn't."

Brandon looked at all of them "so... What if Charlie and I-" he looked at Charlie who was glaring at Liam, mouthing 'bite me' "well, what if I become friends with him? like a mole?" he asked.

"I say yes." Stiles said but Scott seemed iffy, " I don't know Brandon.. I mean, he could betray you like he did us. He's great at tricking people." Scott explained.

"So am I. Well, more confusing people then tricking them but it's the same thing." He said and shrugged.

"not really." Max mumbled, "I don't really like this plan, I mean sure Brandon _could_ pull it off but what if he doesn't? What if he dies or something?"

"wow thanks for the confidence Max." Brandon said.

"why couldn't he do it? Brandon is Brandon. He can do almost anything." Charlie said.

"what cant I do?" he asked.

"any sport really, you make me do your math and science homework, y-" Charlie was cut off by Brandon.

"They get it, but please? this could work." Brandon said.

"I think he should." Liam said and almost everyone agreed. Besides Max.

"Alright Brandon... Just be careful." Max said.

_x one week later x_

Brandon was hanging out with Josh and Theo when everything went dark.

He woke up to a static sound, he felt dizzy and he was strapped down onto a table.

_x Charlie's POV x_

 

Charlie woke up and got dressed, she looked at her weird zombie combat boots and laughed. They were just so _weird_. She loved them. Charlie was wearing black ripped jeans with a t-shirt that had the Deadpool logo on it.  She walked outside of her room and saw Max wearing a green lantern shirt and Charlie looked at her "you disgust me." She said and walked down stairs, she didn't see Brandon which was weird because he liked watching Big Bang Theory on Saturday morning. "Where's Brandon? " Charlie asked Max.

"I think he was hanging out with Theo and Jo..." Max's eyes went wide. 

"SHIT! Call Scott!" she told Max as she grabbed her keys and ran outside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had lots of fun writing this! hope you enjoyed.


	3. Update!

Honestly, I love this story. But I'm a tad bit busy! im sorry I haven't updated, i'll try my best tomorrow. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

They met at the old Hale place, Theo and his pack didn't know where it was and it was kind of hard to find.

 

"so they took him? last night?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, I woke up and he wasn't here." Charlie said.

"cant we track him?" Max asked "find him?"

"We tried that a while back, you cant find the dread doctors." Scott mumbled.

"Maybe we should do this the old fashioned way?" Stiles suggested "I can call my dad, we can form a search party."

"After all they've done do you really want to bring your dad into this?" Lydia asked "I mean put him danger?"

"Never mind then.." Stiles mumbled.

"Maybe we should find Theo? He cant be that hard to find." Kira said.

" I could call him." Malia said. "What? He gave me his number." she said with a shrug.

"H-He what?"

"He _gave me his number._ Didn't I just say that?" Malia asked and looked at Kira and Charlie.

Max growled "Well we better find him before I-" she was cut off by stiles.

"before you rip out his throat with your teeth?" He suggested.

"how'd you know what I was going to say?" she asked.

"Someone I used to know said it... A lot... To me...." he sighed.

"Well? Malia, call him." Scott said.

 

BRANDONS POV

 

I was on the floor... No, a table and I was cold. Freezing actual. I could see figures above me and I had this ache.. Everywhere. All of a sudden I had this pain in my head that I couldn't bare

and I blacked out again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may not update every week, although I intend to!


End file.
